Dr. Eggman
Summary Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known by the alias Dr. Eggman, is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. This large scientist with an IQ of 300 dreams of dominating the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always thwarted by Sonic and his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-A, Likely 7-A | 6-C | 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Dr. Eggman Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius level intellect | All previous abilities, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Some machines can make him breath underwater, Poison Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield, Bubble Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Summoning | All previous abilities, Status Effect Inducement, Can shoot missiles, Homing Attack, Mind Control, Elemental Manipulation | Energy Projection, Can destroy solar systems | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Travel, Can erase space and time, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight, Can homing shoot missiles, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield, Portal Creation Attack Potency: Wall level (Destroyed a wall of ice with his bare hands) | Multi-City Block level, likely Small Mountain level (Can fight Sonic the Hedgehog) | Island level (Constantly fights Modern Sonic) | Multi-Solar System level (Could blow up several stars) | Universe level+ (Time Eater can erase time and space and tear space apart and turn it into limbo) Speed: Superhuman (Could escape Classic Sonic), FTL reactions (Constantly reacts to Modern Sonic) | Supersonic+ (Can fight classic Sonic) | FTL (Can fight Modern Sonic) | Massively FTL+ attack speed (The energy beam can move at 965,001,600 times FTL) | Immeasurable (Can fight outside of the timeline) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | None | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class GJ | Class EJ | None | Universal+ Durability: Building level (Survived an explosion that was this big) | Multi-City Block level, likely Small Mountain level (Can fight Sonic the Hedgehog) | Island level (Constantly fights Modern Sonic) | Unknown | Universe level+ Stamina: Unknwon | Superhuman (Can fight Sonic) | Higher | Unknown | Superhuman Range: Melee | Some meters | Unknown | 153 light years | Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable | Several machines | Several machines | Final Egg Blaster | Time Eater Intelligence: Genius (Has an IQ of 300) Weaknesses: Gets angry easily | None notable | None notable | None notable | The Chaos Emeralds Key: Physically | Classic Machines | Modern Machines | Final Egg Blaster | Time Eater Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Crazy Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Bubble Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Void Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Scientists Category:Homing Attack Users